total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues
Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues is an upcoming American comedy film slated for release on December 20, 2013, and a sequel to the 2004 film Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. As with the original film, it is directed by Adam McKay, produced by Judd Apatow, stars Will Ferrell and is written by McKay and Ferrell. Unlike the original film, which was distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, The Legend Continues will be distributed by Paramount Pictures. Plot Several years after the events of the first film, Ron Burgundy (Will Ferrell) and Veronica Corningstone (Christina Applegate) are married and are both co-anchors for a prestigious news network in New York City. One day, Mack Tannen (Harrison Ford), the most famous nightly news anchor in New York, reveals that he is retiring. He intends to promote Veronica, making her the first female nightly news anchor in the history of television, and to fire Ron due to his continuously sloppy performance on air. Ron grows jealous of Veronica's success and storms out of the house, leaving Veronica and his six-year-old son Walter (Judah Nelson). Six months later, Ron is back in San Diego, but barely able to hold a job due to his depression. After being fired from Sea World and botching a suicide attempt, Ron accepts a job with GNN (Global News Network), the world's first 24-hour news network, for GNN's official launch. He reassembles his news team, finding Champ Kind (David Koechner), who owns a fried chicken store (that sells bats secretly to cut down on costs), Brian Fantana (Paul Rudd), now a famous cat photographer, and Brick Tamland (Steve Carell), who is presumed dead but appears at his own funeral. They are assigned the unpopular late-night timeslot while obnoxious rival anchorman Jack Lime (James Marsden) is put in a primetime slot. Meanwhile, Ron finds that Veronica is dating another man, a psychologist named Gary (Greg Kinnear) due to his absence. As GNN launches, Ron decides to broadcast what the people want to hear, rather than what they need to hear. He and his team devise a sensationalist and attention-grabbing newscast. Their new approach proves to be a hit, beating Lime in ratings by a massive margin, and the other news networks scramble to emulate them. Ron and his team are promoted to primetime, where they enjoy fame and fortune. Ron's success excites GNN's manager, Linda Jackson (Meagan Good), and a romantic affair begins. Brick meets a similarly eccentric GNN office worker named Chani (Kristen Wiig) and immediately falls in love. Ron lets his newfound fame get to his head and neglects his parental obligations to Walter, angering Veronica. He also alienates Brian, Champ, and Brick, claiming he is tired of carrying them. During a party celebrating GNN's success, Lime causes Ron to slip and suffer a head injury, resulting in him becoming blind. Unable to read the news, Ron isolates himself in a lighthouse, unable to adjust to his loss of sight. Veronica arrives with Walter for a visit and Ron bonds with his family, gradually overcoming his disability. Ron and his son rehabilitate a small shark, naming him Doby before setting him free. Ron finds out that Veronica was hiding messages from his eye doctor about an experimental procedure. He leaves angrily, gets his sight restored, and returns to GNN. Back in New York, returning to work, Ron is once again approached by Veronica, who pleads with him to attend Walter's piano recital. At the same time, an exclusive news story comes in, requiring Ron to cover it. On live TV, Ron instead goes on a rant criticizing news networks, including GNN, for focusing on ratings rather than the news. He leaves for Walter's recital but is intercepted by Jack Lime and teams from other news networks, including Tannen, all of whom want to kill him due to his fame. Burgundy's friends arrive to defend him and a massive free-for-all battle ensues. Wes Mantooth (Vince Vaughn) threatens to blow up Lime's news crew and is accidentally blown up by Brick instead. Ron manages to reach Walter's recital in time. Ron and his friends later attend Brick's and Chani's wedding on the beach. Cast *Will Ferrell as Ron Burgundy *Steve Carell as Brick Tamland *Paul Rudd as Brian Fantana *David Koechner as Champ Kind *Christina Applegate as Veronica Corningstone-Burgundy *Chris Parnell as Garth Holliday *Luke Wilson as Frank Vitchard *Vince Vaughn as Wes Mantooth *Fred Willard as Edward "Ed" Harken, the news director of KVWN. *Kristen Wiig as Chani, Brick's Lover *James Marsden as Jack Lime *Meagan Good as Linda Jackson *Harrison Ford as Mack Harken *Dylan Baker *Greg Kinnear as Gary *Josh Lawson Cameos: *Nicole Kidman *Jim Carrey *Sacha Baron Cohen *Drake *Kirsten Dunst *Tina Fey *Liam Neeson *Amy Poehler *John C. Reilly *Kanye West *Green Day **Billie Joe Armstrong **Mike Dirnt **Tré Cool **Jason White Category:Films Category:2013 release Category:Jim Carrey films Category:Nicole Kidman films